The Bone Analysis Core will serve all five projects of this SCOR in performing biochemical and hormonal measurements and histological evaluation of bone. For Projects I and II the Core will measure blood and urinary parameters, and carry out the various suggested hormonal assays: for Projects III, IV, and V the Core will perform similar assays and also examine the histology of bones using different techniques including in situ hybridization, immunohistochemistry, and immunofluorescence. The management of the Core by Dr. Beate Lanske will assure the good coordination of experiments, an equitable use of core resources, and the efficient use of the equipment. An Executive Committee will periodically meet to discuss existing problems and to plan further improvements in the Core.